


Invasion: Mirrored

by BellaMortis



Series: Trope Bingo - Round 3 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Asgardian Tony Stark, Avenger Loki, Human Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMortis/pseuds/BellaMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki ends up stalling Anthony Starkson, Norse god of bad decisions, during his invasion of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion: Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything trademarked is not mine. Just the embarrassing situations.
> 
> Written for the Role Reversal square. I know, I know, everyone is so sad that there is no porn in this one. Maybe next time.

The green and silver suit had taken a real thrashing from the blades of the helicarrier engine, sending warnings scrolling across Loki’s vision.  He cursed as he flew in view of his tower just to see that, yes, there was a strange device on the roof, complete with a mind-slave to mind it.  What a great time to have a suit that was only functioning at the bare minimum.  At least he had been right about the cracked-up god’s plan, although what it said about Loki himself that he had recognized the traits he did was another story. 

The conversation with Selvig didn’t go well, and it wasn’t just because Loki discovered that the device was already self-sustaining.  Even though Loki was sure that the man was usually very brilliant, there was something about the fervent glorification of his experience that set Loki’s teeth on edge.  So, he might have been a bit harsh in response, and he was sure that the shockwave from shooting at the machine – yes, he knew it was a stupid plan, but he had to be sure – did not do the scientist any good.  Either way, the man was still alive, which was more than could be said for other people in the city if Loki didn’t find a way to deactivate the thing and fast. 

“The barrier is pure energy,” a smooth female voice more suited to the bedroom said in his ear.  “It’s unbreachable.”

“I gathered that.  Let’s go to Plan B,” he told his AI A Little Intelligent Computing Environment, or ALICE, for short.  Looking down at his balcony, he could see the lounging form of his enemy, comfortably sprawling on a sun chair in casual black leather with red and gold accents, a drink in hand.  The scepter was resting casually on his lap, the blue light pulsing lazily.  There was even an obviously stolen pair of sunglasses over his eyes as he looked out over the city, occasionally sipping as he ignored Loki’s entrance completely. 

Loki growled as he touched down on the landing pad.  Anthony Starkson, Norse god of bad decisions and right pain in the ass, finally looked towards him, face pleasant but unreadable.    

“Sir, the Mark VII is not ready.”

“Lose the frills, ALICE,” Loki said as mechanical arms started to move around him, removing bit by bit the only armor he currently had against the man who was now eyeing him behind dark glasses.  “I don’t know how much time I will have.”

“Yes, sir,” was the simple reply.

“Ah, so you’ve finally arrived.”

Despite everything, Loki had to admit that Anthony had a nice voice.  Just listening to the showman speeches that had come out of that mouth while on the helicarrier had been enough to confuse his normally controllable libido.  Still, Loki just narrowed his newly revealed eyes, walking toward the penthouse with his spine straight. 

The god smiled.  “Nice strip-tease you’ve got going there.  A bit more complex than usual, but you definitely have my interest.”

Fully glaring, Loki stepped out of the boots and paused before the door.  The flirting wasn’t anything he hadn’t already seen – the number Anthony had pulled on Natasha just before turning threatening had been rather good.  “Are those my Ray Bans?”

The smile turned smug.  “I’m just borrowing them, darling.”  Anthony took a sip of amber liquid.  “Why don’t you get yourself a drink and come sit with me?  We can watch the world burn together.  I assume you know where the bar is.”

Ignoring the urge to shout at the god about propriety, since who knew if he would survive the response, Loki went into the penthouse and immediately stalked over to the bar.  Finding the thin silver bracelets that summoned the Mark VII, he slipped them on before pouring a tumbler of scotch.  It burned that he was doing as Anthony suggested, but, well, he really needed a drink.  As he walked out onto the lower balcony, he noticed that another chair had been pulled up just for him.  “You realize we won’t let you burn the world, right?”

Covered eyes settled heavily on Loki, making him feel as though the smart button up shirt and neat slacks were much less substantial than they were.  “And how are you going to stop me?”  The way Anthony’s head moved made it clear that Loki was getting a good looking over.  “Please tell me you’re going to appeal to certain parts of my humanity.”   The tone of voice told exactly what parts he wanted those to be, as did the black leather tightened over his crotch.

Loki snorted.  “Not exactly.”  He shifted the seat so that it was facing Anthony rather than the city and sat.  “I was actually planning on threatening you.”

An eyebrow appeared over the shades and the smile turned shark-like.  “Oh, really?  And how are you, a mere mortal without even the aid of his armor, going to do that?”

Loki made a show of relaxing into his chair, leaning back and spreading his legs wide, taking up as much room as he could while he took a sip of his drink.  “Well, the armor is admittedly a bit beat up, anyway, and you have that,” he said, motioning towards the scepter with his glass.

“You just made my point for me.  A mortal with beat up armor isn’t going to stop the Chitauri.  You won’t even be able to stop me.”  The god started drawing his fingers over the scepter thoughtfully.

“Ah, but it isn’t just me.  You are dealing with the whole of the Avengers.”  Loki noticed the smirk start, and he rushed to continue.  He had felt the same way the first time Fury had approached him with the initiative, but he wasn’t about to let his enemy know that.  “A team of Earth’s mightiest heroes.”

“Let me guess, this team is made up of that group from the flying base?”  Anthony laughed unpleasantly.  “Remember, I’ve seen all of you.  I admit that you’re a group of gorgeous people,” he licked his lips with a small hum, “but I’m still a bit confused as to why I should feel threatened.”

Another sip.  “Okay, I know it’s taken us a while to get going, but just look at the roster.  Apart from me, we have your brother, who’s another god,” Loki had a feeling that there was an eye-roll under the shades, “a super soldier who was able to go toe-to-toe with you in Germany, a man you do not want to see angry, and a pair of master assassins.  Then you,” a gesture with the glass, “decided it was a good idea to kill one of ours.  Which, I have to say, it wasn’t, unless you wanted us to come together in glorious ass-kicking harmony, of course.”

Anthony took a nonchalant drink.  “That sounds about right.”

Loki looked at him with a bemused smile.  “That doesn’t really make sense, you know.”

A shrug.  “Who better to battle my army than – what did you call yourselves?  Earth’s mightiest heroes?”  Anthony lifted the sunglasses, allowing Loki to see brown eyes that were dark and teasing.

Loki took a deep breath, wondering at his own ability to react with wanting instead of fear or anger.  “Why are you even doing this?  You realize that there is no throne of Earth, right?  There is no way that you will come out on top.”

Anthony’s pupils blew even wider, just as Loki realized what he said and kicked himself for the phrasing.  Not a good way to get the message across.

The smile turned sultry, and Loki got to actually see those eyes run down him, of course stopping for longer at his wide-spread legs.  “Oh, baby, I think I’d be okay not being top if I got to have you.”

Loki shook his head and laughed, ignoring how the words made a certain part of his anatomy very interested.  “You have got to be kidding me.  You are _threatening my planet_ with war, and you expect me to want to sleep with you?  How desperate are you?”  _How desperate am I_?, he thought weakly as he considered just how much he actually found himself wanting to.

Anthony’s gaze snapped up, meeting his.  The teasing entreaty was gone as though it had never been there.  Ah, there was the burning anger, similar to what had been turned on Natasha during her little interrogation.  The shades slid back down, breaking the eye contact.  “Let’s see how much time you have to laugh while you’re fighting your so-called team.”  Snake-quick, the scepter was up and pointed against the center of Loki’s chest, the blue stone glowing brighter in preparation.

The clink of metal hitting metal mixing with Anthony’s confused look was comic gold, as far as Loki was concerned.  It was probably the second most time he had been glad to have the arc reactor in his chest, the first being, of course, when it was first installed to keep him alive.  He smiled.  “Something wrong?”

“This usually works,” Anthony muttered, drawing the weapon back and trying again.

Loki couldn’t help laughing again as Anthony grew even more frustrated, but that amusement instantly turned to ice cold fear when Anthony gracefully stood and moved forward, dropping the weapon between them and reaching down to roughly curl fingers in his shirt.  With a single heave that emphasized Anthony’s inhuman strength, Loki found himself dragged out of his chair to stand nearly chest to chest with a now very angry god.  A button broke off from the strain, falling to the balcony and rolling out of sight.

Loki vaguely noticed that he was actually looking down on a god.

“You vex me, mortal,” Anthony growled, so close that his words caused a puff of air to slide against Loki’s throat. 

Figuring that bravado had gotten him so far, Loki swallowed his anxiety and smiled.  “Others have said similar.”

“Oh, have they?”  The strong hand shifted against Loki’s chest, pulling him in even further.

“Repeatedly,” Loki said quietly, working hard not to think about just how close Anthony was.  As it was, his enemy’s mouth was dangerously near –

Lips brushed his jaw.

Oh.

“I can believe it.” 

The words were whispered against Loki’s skin.  He swallowed, mind racing.

“Your laughing mouth alone –“

“Sir,” ALICE said, her smooth voice coming out of a hidden speaker nearby, “preparations are complete.  Do you wish the Mark VII activated now?”

Anthony stilled, drawing back slightly.  “You were stalling me.”  He sounded a strange combination of annoyed and pleased.

Loki shook his head, looking down at him.  “You were practically stalling yourself.  I just went along with it.”  He raised his voice.  “ALICE, activate.”

“My pleasure, sir.”

Anthony pulled fully away from Loki, face impassive.  All trace of his earlier anger was gone, as though it hadn’t been there at all.  His fingers released from the fine shirt material, smoothing it out as best as was possible before drawing away.  It was a curious gesture.  “So, I guess we will meet on the field of battle, then.”

Loki nodded, then, taking a moment to think with the part that had been clamoring for his attention since landing on the balcony – maybe even sooner than that – leaned forward and pressed his lips over the shorter god’s.  Anthony stiffened, but he quickly rose to the occasion, fisting a rough hand into Loki’s long hair and opening his mouth, inviting Loki into warm, wet heat with sensual flicks of tongue. 

Pressing fully against the other man, Loki took note of the desperate, hungry sounds that slid out between them in response.   He raised a hand, reaching out to place it against the bearded cheek, and he grew even harder when Anthony leaned into the touch.

It was too much.  Besides, he had a suit to don, an invasion to stop, and a planet to save.  He couldn’t do that while he was busy sharing a lip-lock with the enemy.

Loki pulled away with a sigh.  “Remember to put my sunglasses back, okay?”

The smallest bit of surprise slid past Anthony’s newest unreadable mask.  “If I can’t, I’ll owe you a pair,” he replied, one side of his lips curling up in a sardonic grin.

Sure, jumping off of his own balcony was a rather dramatic way to leap into the fray, but Loki knew the newest suit would catch him, and he wasn’t disappointed.  Besides, it was better than dragging the villain off to fuck while light from the Tesseract shot up into the sky, calling monsters down upon the Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in ["Negotiations"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1540187).


End file.
